Abstract The proposed three-year conference project, centered on the annual clinical research symposium of the Parkinson Study Group (PSG) and associated annual meeting activities, will foster the education and training of early stage investigators to ensure that the highest quality translational and clinical research continues to be conducted toward improved therapy for Parkinson's and related neurological disease. This project goal will be achieved through two specific aims (SAs). In SA #1, the PSG will present its ?32nd Annual Symposium on the Etiology, Pathogenesis, and Treatment of Parkinson's Disease and Other Movement Disorders? in collaboration with the Huntington Study Group (HSG), Dystonia Study Group (DSG), Tourette Syndrome Study Group (TSSG), Cooperative Ataxia Group (CAG), and Tremor Research Group (TRG) on Saturday, April 6, 2019 in Phoenix, AZ, and the 33rd and 34th symposia annually thereafter. The peer-reviewed program includes both platform and poster presentations in a live format with audience participation. The symposia themes will authoritatively address major challenges and opportunities in pursuit of improved treatment for people with Parkinson's and other neurodegenerative diseases, with keynote talks conveying complementary neurobiological, clinical development and patient perspectives. The 2019 Symposium will cover the revolutionary impact of PD genetics, and GBA and LRRK2 mutations in particularly, on PD therapeutics development. SA #2 is designed to provide early-stage clinical investigators with movement disorders training a multi-faceted practical orientation to PD clinical research. The selected junior investigators will participate in several novel and interactive, educational research activities in addition to the symposium, including a) direct exchange with experienced patient advocates of the Parkinson's Foundation's PAIR (Parkinson's Advocates in Research) program to learn how patient input can benefit their research, and b) the PSG Mentoring Committee's junior investigator skills workshop with annually rotating themes spanning clinical research project development, grant proposal writing, and emerging research methodologies. Junior investigators completing participation in the project will be substantially better prepared and motivated to pursue careers and rigorous studies in clinical neurology.